IT'S ALWAYS BEEN YOU (Chanbaek FF)
by Baevi
Summary: "K-kau apa? Sejak kapan...Sejak kapan Chanyeol?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol,bola matanya bergetar pelan begitu juga tubuh kecilnya.."Sejak awal Baek. It's always been you." - - "Maafkan aku yang tidak menyadari cintamu sebelumnya" - Baekhyun "Aku hanya mencintaimu. Sejak awal dan sampai kapanpun" - Chanyeol. -First Fanfiction-
1. Chapter 1

**IT'S ALWAYS BEEN YOU STUPID**

"Hah.. apa- apaan ini " gumam seorang namja berkaki panjang yang sedang berjalan di trotoar dengan lesu. "Seharusnya tidak bersekolah itu menyenangkan, tapi apa ini... sangat membosanan" gumaman kecil terus keluar dari bibir namja itu.

Park Chanyeol, namja jangkung berusia 19 tahun yang baru saja lulus dari sekolah menengah. Dia berpikir dia akan merasa bebas dan senang ketika dia lulus, nyatanya tidak ada yang dapat dia lakukan selain menunggu hasil tes peguruan tingginya, dan itu sangat membosankan karena tidak ada satupun orang yang dapat berbincang dengannya. Singkatnya namja itu merasa kesepian.

Jika kalian bertanya dia ada dimana saat ini, jawabannya adalah dia hanya berjalan disekitar blok rumahnya untuk menepis rasa bosan, dia telah berbaring di kasur kerasnya sejak pagi dan sekarang matahari bahkan sudah hampir bersembunyi . Pemalas sekali bukan? Kaki panjangnya itu harusnya lebih berguna.

"Ahhh..sebaiknya aku membeli beberapa camilan untuk nanti malam. Menonton film terdengar bagus" Katanya seraya menghampiri kedai makanan kecil yang ia lihat saat ia tadi. Kaki panjangnya berjalan memasuki kedai tersebut "Paman tolong bungkuskan camilan untukku yang seperti biasa ya" "Siap chanyeol ah" Jawab paman pemilik kedai itu. Chanyeol memang sering datang ke kedai ini untuk sekedar menyantap ramen instant atau hanya meminum segelas es lemon kesukaannya. Usai membeli makanan yang ia inginkan, ia bergegas kembali ke rumahnya. "Aku pulang" Seru Chanyeol "Oh.. Chanyeol ah darimana kau?" Tanya wanita berusia 40 an kepadanya, bukannya menjawab Chanyeol hanya menunjukan makanan ringan yang dia beli tadi. " Membeli camilan lagi rupanya. Baiklah, taruh itu di kamarmu dan segera turun untuk makan bersama kami" " Iya Bu" Jawab Chanyeol sambil tersenyum

Cklek

Chanyeol memasuki kamarnya dan menaruh makanan yang ia beli di meja. Ia ingin berbaring sebentar tapi mengingat perkataan ibunya akhirnya dia lebih memilih untuk turun dan mencuci tangannya untuk bergabung dalam makan malam keluarganya.

Sreet

Chanyeol menarik kursi dan mendudukan pantatnya. "Ibu, apa masakan ibu hari ini?" Chanyeol bertanya sambil memperhatikan ibunya yang sibuk "Apa ibu perlu bantuanku?" " Tidak chan.. Ibu sudah selesai. Nah ini dia" Ibu Chanyeol menaruh 4 piring nasi goreng kimchi di meja makan "Nasi goreng?" Chanyeol berdiri dan menyiapkan segelas teko air beserta 4 gelas di meja. "Itu terlihat enak bu. Aku akan memanggil Hyunjae. Ayah akan datang sebentar lagi" Kata Chanyeol seraya berlalu pergi untuk memanggil adik kecilnya. Ibunya hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum melihat Chanyeol.

Cklek

Dibukanya pintu kamar Hyunjae dan berjalan pelan memasuki kamarnya. Chanyeol menatap adiknya yang masih tertidur dan mengusap lembut rambut Hyunjae. " Hyunjae ah.. bangunlah. Ayo kita makan malam dulu"

"Enghhh" Jawab hyunjae, ia menggeliat pelan dan membuka matanya perlahan "Hyung? Ada apa?" Tanyanya dengan suara khas anak kecil berusia 6 tahun. "Bangunlah, basuh mukamu dan ayo kita makan. Ibu menunggu kita" Kata Chanyeol lagi, sementara Hyunjae hanya mengangguk sambil berusaha membuka matanya yang merah. Ia masih mengantuk.

"Ayolah, Bangun bocah kecil" Chanyeol menarik lengan adiknya dan membawanya ke ruang makan. "Aduhh, iya hyung iyaa" Kata hyunjae sembari mengikuti langkah Chanyeol. Mereka melihat ayah dan ibunya telah duduk di meja makan, mereka pun bergabung dan memulai makan malam mereka.

"Chanyeol ah.." Ayah Chanyeol membuka pembicaraan setelah mereka selasai makan malam. " Iya ayah?" " Ini, ada surat di kotak surat depan. Kau diterima di universitas yang kau pilih" "Apa?" Chanyeol menari surat tersebut dan membacanya berulang kali "ini... ini namaku. AKU DITERIMA! YESSS. WAAH IBU AYAH AKU DITERIMA" Chanyeol berteriak senang. Ibu dan Ayahnya hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah anak sulungnya itu.

Grep

Chanyeol memeluk Hyunjae erat "Ahhh hyunnngggg hentikaan" rengek Hyunjae. "Hahahaaha tidak akan. Hyung sangat senang saat ini. Kau tahu hahahaha" Ucap Chanyeol dan justru memeluk Hyunjae semakin erat. "ACK! HYUNG!" Hyunjae menggigit telinga hyung-nya yang besar itu karena ia kesal. "Aw! Yah Park Hyunjae! Kau menggigitku wahahahaha" Chanyeol memegangi telinganya dan tertawa.

" Selamat Chanyeol. Ayah dan Ibu bangga padamu nak. Tapi..kau mungkin harus bekerja dulu sebelum memulai kuliahmu, daripada kau hanya bermalas – malasan di rumah, dan juga carilah tempat tinggal di dekat kampusmu." Kata ayah Park. Chanyeol mengangguk dan tersenyum kepada Ayah dan Ibunya. "Iya Ayah, aku memang berencana mencari pekerjaan daripada tidak melakukan apapun seperti ini. Haaahh sangat membosankan."

"Baguslah Chan. Ibu sudah jenuh melihatmu makan dan tidur setiap hari di kamarmu. Kau tidak melakukan apapun selain itu. Dan juga benda – benda kotakmu itu. Handphone, Laptop kau akan menjadi gajah jika kau terus melakukannya."

"Hahahaha, iya ibuku yang cantik. Aku mengerti. Terimakasih untuk makan malamnya" Chanyeol mencium pipi ibunya dan berlari ke kamarnya "AKU SAYANG KALIAN" teriaknya lagi sebelum menyelipkan badannya ke dalam kamar.

Chanyeol berbaring menatap atap kamarnya. "Aku akan segera meninggalkan kamar ini. Ahh,.. ini berat sekali rasanya." Tanpa ia sadari handphone miliknya terus bergetar sejak tadi. Ia menoleh dan melihat handphonenya menyala. "Siapa ini? Kenapa aku tidak menyimpan nomornya?" Chanyeol memutuskan untuk mengangkatnya siapa tau itu adalah telepon penting "Halo ?" "Chanyeol! Akhirnya kau mengangkat telponnya" Kata suara di seberang sana. Mata Chanyeol melebar, suara ini..ia sangat mengenal suara ini. "B- Baekhyun?" Lirih Chanyeol "Ya. Ini aku. Wahh ternyata kau masih mengenaliku" Kata Baekhyun ceria. Siapa... Siapa yang tidak akan mengenal suara orang yang sudah kau sukai sejak lama. Sekitar 3 tahun mungkin?


	2. Chapter 2

**IT'S ALWAYS BEEN YOU**

 **Maincast :**

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

 **Other cast :**

EXO Members

 **Warning:**

Cerita ini mungkin akan semakin aneh, maafkan penulis baru ini. ^^

This is my first fanfiction. Inspired by my life in the fake world we called roleplay world. Enjoy ^^

Hai!Chapter 2 UP! ^^

 _Chanyeol berbaring menatap atap kamarnya. "Aku akan segera meninggalkan kamar ini. Ahh,.. ini berat sekali rasanya." Tanpa ia sadari handphone miliknya terus bergetar sejak tadi. Ia menoleh dan melihat handphonenya menyala. "Siapa ini? Kenapa aku tidak menyimpan nomornya?" Chanyeol memutuskan untuk mengangkatnya siapa tau itu adalah telepon penting "Halo ?" "Chanyeol! Akhirnya kau mengangkat telponnya" Kata suara di seberang sana. Mata Chanyeol melebar, suara ini..ia sangat mengenal suara ini. "B- Baekhyun?" Lirih Chanyeol "Ya. Ini aku. Wahh ternyata kau masih mengenaliku" Kata Baekhyun ceria. Siapa... Siapa yang tidak akan mengenal suara orang yang sudah kau sukai sejak lama. Sekitar 3 tahun mungkin?_

Chanyeol menatap kosong ke depan, dia tidak percaya bahwa orang yang selama ini dia kagumi menelponya saat ini. Tapi..kenapa..bagaimana bisa...

"Chanyeol! Yeol! Chanyeol!" Terdengar suara Baekhyun meninggi di seberang sana.

"Ah..y-ya Baek? Maaf apa yang kau katakan tadi? B-bisa kau mengulanginya?" Chanyeol berusaha mati- matian untuk menstabilkan suaranya.

" Aish! Kau itu selalu saja begitu. Berkonsentrasilah ketika aku berbicara denganmu dasar raksasa idiot" Chanyeol tersenyum tipis, Baekhyun selalu memanggilnya seperti itu ketika dia sedang kesal. Bahkan saat ini Chanyeol bisa membayangkan wajah imut Baekhyun yang sedang cemberut.

" Hehe maafkan aku Baek. Aku mendengarkanmu mungil, aku hanya heran kenapa kau menelponku?" Kata Chanyeol relax, ya dia mulai santai. Dia berbaring di atas kasurnya dan tersenyum. Suara Baekhyun selalu terdengar indah untuknya. Sepertinya dia sangat merindukan namja mungil yang ada di seberang sana.

"Yah! Siapa yang kau panggil mungil hah? Dasar raksasa idiot. Aku akan memukul wajah jelekmu itu jika kau disini. Lagi pula apa kau tak suka aku menelponmu? Kau tak merindukan aku?"

"Merindukanmu? Hmm... biar kupikirkan dulu hahahaha" Chanyeol tertawa, yah walaupun dalam hatinya raksasa ini mengatakan _sangat, aku sangat merindukanmu_

"Kau menyebalkan Park Chanyeol!Hah..sudahlah aku akan menghubungi yang lain saja!"

"Aigoo, kau marah? Haha maaf baek, dan Ya. Aku merindukanmu. Kau tidak pernah menghubungiku, kemana saja kau?"

"Hahahahaha aku tau kau pasti akan merindukanku Chanyeol. Hmm..." Baekhyun terdiam sejenak. Chanyeol mendengarnya mengambil nafas dalam "Bagaimana kabarmu?" Kata Baekhyun lagi.

"Aku? Aku baik- baik saja. Semuanya normal. Ayah, Ibu, Hyunjae...Ya aku senang masih bisa bersama mereka. Bagaimana denganmu? Kau tidak pernah menghubungiku sejak kau pindah ke kota" Perih..ya mengingat hal itu lagi sangat menyakitkan untuk Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menghela nafas "Hah.. maafkan aku Chanyeol. Teman- temanku disini benar- benar membuatku sibuk dan pekerjaan paruh waktuku juga. Wahh aku bisa gila, mereka sangat berisik." Baekhyun mengoceh panjang lebar

Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengangguk seakan Baekhyun akan melihatnya mengangguk.

"Halo..Chan? Kau masih disana?"

"Ya. Aku disini"

"Lalu kenapa kau diam saja? Tch dasar. Tunggu tunggu..apa maksudmu dengan kau masih senang bisa tinggal bersama keluargamu?"

"Oh..itu.. Aku diterima di Seoul University, aku akan pindah kesana segera. Jadi aku akan meninggalkan rumah ini"

"OMO! JINJJA? Waaah Park Chanyeol kau keren. Aku tak menyangka kau bisa juga diterima disana" Baekhyun tertawa kecil. "Lalu..dimana kau akan tinggal? Apakah kau sudah menemukan tempat yang akan kau sewa?"

"Belum. Aku bahkan belum tau seperti apa bentuk kampusku Baek. Aku akan pergi ke Seoul lusa untuk mencari tempat tinggal..dan mungkin pekerjaan juga.."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu...Tinggalah denganku."

DEG

Jawaban Baekhyun mengagetkan Chanyeol. Oh ayolah siapa yang tidak akan kaget ketika orang yang kau sukai yang telah lama tidak berbicara denganmu mengajaknya tinggal bersama. Chanyeol memegang dada kirinya.

"A- apa kau bilang? Tinggal denganmu?"

"Ya! Bukankah kau merindukanku? Lagipula jika kau tinggal bersamaku biaya sewanya juga akan lebih murah, dan aku bisa mengenalkanmu ke bos tempatku bekerja. Kita juga bisa berangkat ke kampus bersama"

"Ke kampus bersama?" Dahi Chanyeol berkerut mendengar perkataan Baekhyun. Apa jangan- jangan...

"Ya. Aku juga masuk di Universitas yang sama denganmu Chanyeol. Kita akan bertemu lagi."

"B-benarkah? Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku yak!"

"Eoh? Bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya tadi?" Kata Baekhyun, dia benar – benar terdengar menggemaskan saat ini..

"Kau belum mengatakannya padaku Byun Baek!" Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas. Baekhyun memang pelupa ckckck.

"Hahaha maaf, bukankah aku baru saja mengatakannya padamu? Jadi aku sudah mengatakannya" Selalu saja tak mau kalah. Pikir Chanyeol.

"Baiklah. Baiklah. Aku akan mengatakannya pada Ayah dan Ibuku. Jika mereka mengizinkan, aku akan pindah kesana segera"

"Yeay! Kita akan bertemu lagi Chanyeol. Ini menyenangkan. Aku akan menunggumu disini. Cepat kabari aku ya?"

"Iya Baek, aku akan mengabarimu segera." Chanyeol tersenyum memikirkan ia akan bertemu Baekhyun lagi. Diliriknya jam dinding di kamarnya, astaga sudah pukul 12, apa Baekhyun tidak mengantuk "Baek, apa kau belum mengantuk?"

"Hmm? Hoam.." terdengar Baekhyun menguap dari seberang sana. "Ya, aku mengantuk Chanyeol"

"Tidurlah Baek. Jangan sampai kau menjadi panda besok pagi. Kau akan semakin jelek dengan mata pandamu"

"Yak..aku ini tampan. Aish..arraseo. Aku akan tid-" Perkataan Baekhyun terpotong oleh teriakan keras seorang lelaki "YAK BYUN BAEKHYUN! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?! KENAPA INI SEMUA SEPERTI INI?!"

"AISH KAU BERISIK SEKALI! AKU AKAN MERAPIKANNYA NANTI DASAR UNTA! PERGILAH!"

Chanyeol mendengar semua itu "Baek..apa yang terjadi?"

"Hah..tidak apa- apa Chan. Aku akan tidur. Cepat hubungi aku ya? Selamat Malam Chanyeol."

Pip.

Sambungan telpon diputus oleh Baekhyun. Chanyeol memandang handphone-nya dan menghela napas berat.

CHANYEOL POV

Siapa dia..

Suara namja..

Apa dia tinggal bersama Baekhyun...

"Arghhh. Aku bisa gila."

Aku sangat lelah tadi, tapi telepon Baekhyun rasanya menjungkir balikkan perutku..ah bukan duniaku, bahkan rencana untuk menonton film sampai tertidur pun tidak aku lakukan.

Baekhyun mengajakku tinggal bersama, hatiku menghangat dan pipiku bersemu.

"Ah ada apa denganku? Kenapa aku bertindak seperti perempuan. Kau itu manly Chanyeol" Kataku sambil menepuk - nepuk kepalaku.

Tapi tidak ada yang berubah. Aku benar – benar senang Baekhyun menghubungiku. Dia bahkan mengajakku tinggal bersama, tapi siapa namja yang terdengar tadi? Ah sudahlah mungkin itu hanya teman Baekhyun yang menginap di apatemennya. Ini bagus, aku bisa berdekatan lagi dengannya.

AUTHOR POV

Chanyeol memeluk gulingnya sembari membayangkan hal - hal indah yang akan terjadi ketika ia tinggal bersama Baekhyun. Ia yakin orang tuanya akan mengijinkannya tinggal bersama Baekhyun. Mereka tau bahwa Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sangat dekat dulu. Jadi tidak mungkin mereka menolaknya.

Pikiran – pikiran indah tentang Baekhyun malam itu membuat Chanyeol terlelap dan tersenyum. Ya, dia tersenyum dalam tidurnya.

"Enghhh..." Chanyeol menggeliat dan mengedipkan matanya " Ah Ibuuuuu, kenapa tirainya dibuka? Ini silau Ibuuu. Aku mau tidur lagi" Chanyeol kembali bergelung dalam selimutnya

"BANGUN CHANYEOL!" Ibunya menggoyang – goyangkan tubuh Chanyeol dan menarik selimutnya. "BANGUN ATAU AKU AKAN MENYIRAMMU DENGAN AIR PARK CHANYEOL!"

"OKE! AKU BANGUN BU! AKU SUDAH BANGUN!" Chanyeol duduk dengan sigap, gendang telinganya akan pecah jika ibunya terus berteriak.

"Bagus, bersiaplah segera. Dasar pemalas. Lihat bahkan camilan yang kau beli kemarin kau telantarkan lagi. Kau itu membuang – buang uang Chanyeol!" Ibu Chanyeol mengambil bungkusan camilan yang chayeol beli kemarin

"Iyaa ibuuuu, maaf. Aku akan bangun, memangnya aku mau kemana ? kenapa ibu menyuruhku bersiap bersiap?"

"Kau itu bodoh atau apa? Bukankah kau akan pergi ke Seoul hari ini? Kau akan menunggu malam untuk pergi?! Cepat mandi!"

"Astaga! Ibu benar! Bagaimana bisa aku lupa?" Chanyeol segera berlari ke kamar mandi dan melakukan rutinitas pembersihan badan yang hanya berlangsung selama 5 menit. Entahlah mungkin dia hanya mengguyur tubuhnya. Sementara ibunya? Ibunya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat anak sulungnya itu. Tak lama kemudian ibunya turun ke bawah.

Chanyeol telah selesai mandi dan bersiap – siap. Dia terlihat tampan dalam celana jeans ketat dan kaos serta hoodie kesayangannya. Dia mematutkan dirinya di cermin. Senyumnya sangat lebar, mungkin karena dia akan mengunjungi Baekhyun. Ya tujuannya memang mencari tempat tinggal, tapi bukankah Baekhyun sudah menawarinya? Itu akan lebih baik daripada mencari kesana – kemari.

Chanyeol turun dan mengambil sandwich untuk sarapan.

Chup

Chanyeol mengecup pipi ibunya. "Terimakasih ibu, aku akan berangkat sekarang. Aku mungkin akan pulang malam" Chanyeol mengambil sepatunya dan memakainya. Dia berhenti sebentar di depan pintu rumahnya.

To : Baekhyun 3

Baek kirimkan aku alamatmu. Aku akan ke Seoul sekarang.

Chanyeol tersenyum senang.

"BYUN BAEKHYUN TUNGGU AKU!" Teriak Chanyeol sambil berlari ke luar rumahya.

Ibunya yang melihat tingkah anaknya sendiri merasa heran "Mungkin dia sudah gila..." gumam ibunya .

Ya Chanyeol sudah gila karena Baekhyun. Sedangkan Baekhyun?

Opsss ..kelihatannya Baekhyun sedang dalam kencan dengan perempuan sekarang ini

TBC

AN : Waaaaa lumayan panjang kali ini Mungkin tidak terlalu panjang untuk reader-nim tapi tanganku sudah terasa kaku hahahaha. Oh iya, FF ini absurd loh ya, jadi maaf saja jika tidak memenuhi ekspektasi kalian. Dan author juga baru mulai nulis. Mudah – mudahan nanti berkembang dan nggak berhenti di tengah kaya ff ku yang lain hahahaha. Dulu sekaliii aku memang pernah menulis ff tapi aku berhenti dan Ini yang pertama.

Kritik dan Sarannya yaaaakkkk


End file.
